


Repairing A Broken Heart

by issybird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, alec takes care of himself, emotional smut, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issybird/pseuds/issybird
Summary: Alec puts himself back together, and he and Magnus work on repairing their relationship.(A response to/continuation of Chapter 25 in Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, from the eyes of a fan)





	Repairing A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623803) by [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/pseuds/nameless_bliss). 



> ALDNT has been one of my favorite fic series' for so long, and as of late nameless_bliss and I have been talking to the point where I consider us friends. Chapter 25 is one of the most emotional chapters in this fic, and whenever I read it, I just need to know what happens next. I need to see Alec getting better.
> 
> So I figured I'd write it myself. 
> 
> It ended up being much longer and going much farther than I had ever anticipated (being twice as long as the longest piece I've ever written), but I have no regrets at all.

As Alec stared into the bathroom mirror, standing in front of his vanity, he couldn’t think of when he’d started looking like this. When he’d let his beard grow out and his hair get shaggy. When he gave up shaving his legs and armpits and everything else. The dark circles beneath his eyes were almost bruise like, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d even given his makeup so much as a passing glance. 

Things were hard with Max. He’d expected that from the beginning, of course. Things change when you have a kid, especially since he decided to be the one that stayed home with him. 

It had been his choice. He didn’t regret it, not then, not now. 

But. 

But he missed his life. He missed how happy he was, and staring in the mirror at the shell he’d become...when had it all changed so much? If Magnus hadn’t walked in on him, if Magnus hadn’t seen how bad everything had gotten...where would they be now?

The what-ifs didn’t matter. They were a future that hadn’t happened, a future that wouldn’t happen. Not now, not since they were working on it. 

They were going out tonight, just like they used to. Alec was going to dress up, and they were going to meet at the restaurant, and for the first time since they got Max, they were going to have a nice night, just the two of them. 

Alec was going to dress up, and they were going to go out, and he wondered if he even remembered how to do that. 

Izzy had already picked Max up, wanting to give him enough time to get ready. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d last seen her, and he tried desperately to ignore the heartbroken look in her eyes when she first saw him. She didn’t say a word, though he knew a talk was going to come later. Instead, she gave him a tight hug, and he’d nearly broken down then and there.

He’d been doing better. He’d been doing better, he’d been happy, he’d been taking care of himself and loving himself, and now--

He could do it again. Things would get better. 

He took a deep breath, trying to center himself and calm himself down, before he got to work. Shower first. No, wait. Not a shower. A bath.

When was the last time he’d indulged himself in a nice, warm bath? Ever since Max, he’d taken quick showers whenever he could, whenever he felt disgusting. There was a basket of bath bombs on the corner of their tub that had done nothing but accumulate dust since the night they brought Max home from the attic. His nice body wash, his nice exfoliant, it had all gone unused for so long. He plugged up the tub before he could talk himself out of it, twisting the taps and checking the temperature, making sure it was nice and hot, just like he liked, before picking out one of his favorite bath bombs. He held it to his nose for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in the fragrance, before he dropped it in. The water quickly went from clear to bright pink, glitter and oil shimmering on the surface, rose petal fragments appearing in the foam. There was a lump in his throat as he stared down at the water. 

It was _pretty_. When was the last time he’d been pretty?

Alec turned the water off before he stepped carefully into the tub, slipping down so his body was submerged. The water was hot, soothing muscles he hadn’t even known were aching, wound so tight he could snap at any moment. Tears slid down his cheeks that he ignored, letting out a soft sigh as he sunk deeper into the water, deeper into the warmth and safety and beauty of it all. Just relaxing for a brief moment, wallowing in this moment of peace. 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, tears slipping down his cheeks the entire time. By the time the water began to grow cold, he felt lighter. Like some of the pain in his heart had been relieved, just by this simple act of self care. He shifted, removing the stopper, letting out some of the water so he could put some more in, more hot water so it was at least warm before he got to work cleaning himself. He used his nice shampoo and his nice conditioner and his nice body scrub, taking as long as he wanted. There was still quite some time before he had to meet Magnus, he’d made sure of it, and if he was running a little late...he could just warn him. 

Growing up, bathing had been a chore to him. A quick in and out, using the chemical smelling products that the Institute provided. Recently, it had been a chore to him. Five minutes when he could spare it, using the first bottle he could find, sometimes just using body wash for everything. 

Baths were therapeutic, though. He scrubbed through his hair with his hands, his fingers scratching at his scalp, and while it was nowhere near as nice as Magnus doing it for him, it was even better than what he’d _been_ doing. The shampoo left his hair clean and smelling of roses, his good conditioner leaving it soft and silky to the touch. He shaved before using the body scrub, taking care as he moved up his legs, watching the coarse hairs come off of his skin. His armpits were a little more difficult, as they’d grown long, but still he did it, getting them smooth. He shaved his face, tilting his head this way and that, his eyes closed as he followed the curve of his jaw with the blade. He might have to shower to rinse off, to make sure he got everything, but he missed this. The body scrub came next, and he took a handful from the jar before rubbing it over his skin, the grains and exfoliants digging in just a little bit, leaving a trail of pink on his skin. 

For the first time in years, he felt clean. Truly, completely, clean. As if there had been a film, settled over his skin, accumulating each day he spent with Max, each time he got up in the middle of the night, each time he tried desperately to soothe him as he cried.  
He was clean, and as the water drained from the tub, he took a deep breath, savoring it. 

It only took a few moments for him to rinse off in the shower, the warm water beating hard against his tense muscles, and when he turned it off and got out, he used one of their nice towels to dry off. 

Looking in the mirror again...it was like he could see the pieces of himself falling back into place, coming together to form the man that he’d tried so hard to be for so long. He could actually recognize himself again. 

There was still work to be done, though. 

Even after shaving, his face was a little stubbly. That was to be expected, of course; he hadn’t been able to see himself, and there were definitely spots he’d missed. It was easy enough to clean it up, and soon enough he was smooth again. 

Trimming and shaving his pubic hair took a little more time, a little more work, a little more care, but it was like second nature to him. It had been so long since he’d paid his body any attention, so staring down at himself as he worked, being careful and gentle...it was nice. More than nice, actually. He’d missed this. 

By the time he stood in front of the mirror again, the only body hair left was his chest hair. He felt good, he felt clean, he felt _nice_. Nicer than he had in such a long time, and for a moment, he could imagine that everything was different. For once, he didn’t mind what he saw in the mirror, and he knew (he _hoped_ ) that it would only get better from here. He took one last look at himself before grabbing his bathrobe, the silk one that Magnus had gotten him. It was soft against his skin, luxurious, and he felt it shift around him with every step he took to his dresser. This time, he didn’t go for his drawer of old stuff. He wanted to look nice, and be pretty, and dammit, he would. 

His panties were all there when he opened the drawer, bright and colorful and soft and pretty. Alec reached in, trailing his fingers along all of them. It had been a while since he’d worn any of them. There hadn’t ever been any reason to dress up since they’d gotten Max, and things between him and Magnus...well, it wasn’t as if he would have seen his underwear. 

It was okay to do things for himself, though. That was something he needed to remember, to put somewhere he’d see it every day, to tattoo on himself if he needed to. He could be selfish. He could dress up for no reason, he could be pretty. His eyes landed on a pair of soft, pastel pink, lace panties, and his breath caught in his throat as he pulled them out. They’d always been one of his favorites, entirely lace and leaving nothing to the imagination. He had to wear them tonight. 

And just like that, he had an outfit in his head. It was perfect, it was pretty, he was going to be beautiful. It didn’t take long for him to gather up his outfit, holding everything carefully as he brought it into the bathroom. He liked watching himself get dressed, liked watching the transformation in the mirror. He laid everything out carefully on the counter, his heart beginning to pound. It was all too nice. Was it too much for tonight? Maybe he should tone it down. Slacks, a nice dress shirt, maybe—no. No, he was going to dress up, he was going to be pretty. He took another deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror before grabbing the scissors.

He cut carefully, his hair falling onto his shoulders, sliding off of the silky bathrobe he wore that only went down to mid thigh. It had been too long since he cut his hair, since he’d done anything with it. Cutting it himself was less than ideal, but he knew how to do it, and he knew how he liked it. 

With every strand that fell, he felt lighter. He’d spent countless months focusing on Max, on taking care of him as best he could, on making sure everything was cleaned and kept up, on hiding from Magnus. Focusing on himself after so long...it was strange. He almost felt uneasy, almost guilty. There was laundry to be done, and dishes in the sink, and here he was worrying about his damn hair. 

But tonight was going to be a good night. 

He fluffed his hair with his fingers, brushing it out so that it was free of knots and tangles, and he caught sight of his hands in the mirror. Clear of jewelry, save for his engagement ring. No nail polish. He could see calluses from training, and dry skin from constant cleaning, and scratches from the damn cat, and before he even realized what he was doing, Alec had put the hairbrush down and opened up his drawer, looking through his nail polish to find one that would match his outfit. The soft, muted pink was easy to find, and he sat himself down on the bench Magnus had gotten him. His hands were shaking just a little bit, from nerves or anticipation, he wasn’t sure which. Still, he took his time, and he was careful, and his hands were pretty again. He wished Magnus was here so he could dry them faster, but...but he was looking forward to surprising him.

He was looking forward to seeing his fiancé. The thought had him smiling, biting his lip, and for a moment, he felt like the shy man that Magnus had first met. Lovestruck. By the Angel, he was actually excited to see his fiancé. 

It didn’t take too long for his nails to dry enough to where he felt comfortable continuing getting ready. Clothes, then makeup, then...then he was ready. Then it was time to go see Magnus, and spend an entire night without Max, and...and try to make things better. 

Alec pushed up from his bench, standing back in front of his mirror. He let the robe fall from his shoulders, slipping down to the ground, and he was happy with what he saw, as if some deep part of him worried it had been a dream. 

The panties went on first, the pink standing out beautifully against his pale skin, the lace soft, caressing his flaccid cock. He stepped into his skirt, then, pulling it up to his waist before zipping it and closing the clasp. It was white, with a light pink floral pattern, high waisted, and the hem fell just above his knees. He paused for a moment, swaying his hips and feeling the fabric swish around him, his eyes glued to the sight before he reached for his top and pulled it on. A pink crop top, the same shade as his panties, tight on his pecs. It left a strip of skin exposed between it and the waistband of his skirt, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning before doing a small twirl, feeling the skirt flare out. There were tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t upset. No, no, he was ecstatic. He forgot how good all of this felt, and it would only get better from here.

Now that he’d gotten started, it was hard to stop. He sat at the bench, pulling his makeup out of the drawer and getting to work. Concealer (lots of concealer), foundation, powder, blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner. It was all so easy, and he knew what he wanted without even thinking about it. Makeup had become a second nature to him, and it was amazing. The glide of the liquid lipstick on his lips was mesmerizing, watching his lips change color beneath the product, and when he put everything back in his drawer, he knew that he was almost done. 

Almost. 

When he stood up, examining himself in his entirety in the mirror...it was so, so close to being perfect. There was something missing. It’d be easy to ignore it, to slip on his heels and head to the restaurant, but he needed tonight to be perfect. 

He had to know that things could still be perfect. 

His eyes lingered on his throat, and he brought one hand up, his fingers tracing lightly over his collarbone, visible through his shirt. Jewelry. He had to have some jewelry that’d go with this outfit, and he did one last slow twirl before making his way to his jewelry box. Necklaces, earrings, rings, there was plenty in here to choose from. Alec’s collection was nowhere near as large as Magnus’, but there were still options. And none of them seemed right. 

Until his fingers hit a box he’d set carefully in one of the drawers. 

It had been a long time since he’d even thought about the box and its contents. He was careful as he pulled it out, staring down at it as his legs moved him forward, as if he were drawn towards his arm chair. He sat down carefully, never taking his eyes off of the gift box, and his fingers traced over the bow. 

Magnus had been so happy when he’d given it to him. They had both been so happy; it was his 25th birthday, only two months after they’d brought Max home. The days hadn’t begun to wear on him yet. They were still happy, still talking, and the look on Magnus’ face when he opened the box…

Alec swallowed hard as he took the lid off, looking at the pearls for the first time in months. They were a soft, light pink. A single-strand necklace with matching drop earrings. They were beautiful, they were _precious_ , and they had to be one of the nicest things Alec had ever owned. He’d cried the first time he opened these, and he knew that he’d be saving these for special occasions. They deserved nothing less, and he’d yet to wear them. He couldn’t. 

But tonight was special. They were trying, they were making things better. 

They went with his outfit so well. 

Magnus would be thrilled to see him finally wearing them. 

Before he’d even made up his mind, he was standing and making his way to the bathroom, setting the box on the counter before carefully lifting the earrings out first, slipping one in, then the other. His hands were shaking when he pulled the necklace out, looking at it for a long moment. He closed his eyes as he put it on, his fingers clumsy as they worked the clasp, and when he opened his eyes…

By the Angel. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he took a shaky breath as he looked at himself. 

He was so _pretty_. 

It had been so long, he’d been scared that it wasn’t possible anymore, that it wouldn’t work, but he was pretty, and god, if he cried, he’d ruin his make up and he didn’t want to do that. He let out a wet laugh as he grabbed a tissue, carefully dabbing at his eyes. Alec had worked too hard for too long, he was not going to ruin his makeup, he was not going to ruin this night. 

He’d never been vain, he’d always hated pictures, but he still grabbed his phone and took a picture, sending it to Izzy. The string of emojis he got in response was a surefire sign of her approval, and with one last glance at the time, he slipped into his heels and grabbed his clutch, finally leaving the apartment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes were on Alec when he walked into the restaurant. 

The judgemental stares were nothing new. He kept his head held high as he walked to the hostess’ stand. For every disapproving look he got, though, there were double that held nothing but approval in their eyes, and in some cases, obvious interest. It was a heady feeling, one that he’d forgotten after going so long, and even before, he never got stares like this. The hostess was kind, giving him a warm smile and complimenting his outfit before leading him back to the table where Magnus sat. 

He seemed worried, scrolling through his phone as if checking for something, as if wondering if Alec was going to be late. 

The way that Alec was feeling about himself had made the hours of work put into his look worth it. Magnus’ reaction was just the icing on the cake, and what sweet icing it was. Magnus set his phone aside and looked up, and for a brief moment, he didn’t even recognize Alec. He got to watch as his eyes grew wide, his mouth dropping open just a little bit, and Alec grinned as he sat in the seat across from Magnus. The waitress took the bottle of wine off of the table, pouring Alec a glass, but he paid her no mind. He couldn’t, not with the way Magnus was looking at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he couldn’t find his voice, before finally speaking. 

“ _Alexander_ ,” he breathed. His tone alone had Alec blushing, dropping his eyes to look at the table. Magnus reached out, resting a finger below Alec’s chin and lifting his head so he could look into his eyes. There was a lump in Alec’s throat, his eyes were burning with unshed tears, but there was nowhere else he’d rather be right now. 

“You...you are absolutely stunning,” Magnus said, giving him a warm smile, ignoring the tears in his own eyes. He moved his hand, caressing his cheek before tracing the shell of his ear and finally letting it come to rest on the earring, holding it carefully so he could see. Alec could see Magnus’ adam’s apple bob in his throat before a tear finally made its way down his cheek. 

“You’re wearing the pearls I got you,” Magnus whispered, sounding almost broken at the revelation, and Alec nodded, laughing a little as he used his napkin to dab tears from his own eyes. 

“A special occasion like this? It...it deserves the pearls,” he said, his own voice cracking. He took Magnus’ hand in his own, moving it from his ear down to the table so he could lace their fingers together, holding on tightly as if to reassure himself that this was all real, that they were actually here and it actually felt like this again. 

“You are _stunning_ ,” Magnus whispered again, as if it were the only thing he could think, and Alec smiled, squeezing his hand a little bit. 

“You look amazing too,” Alec said. Magnus always looked amazing, though. He never stopped caring about his appearance, his presentation. It didn’t make his compliment any less true, though. 

It felt as if they were on their first date again. There were moments of awkward silence, moments where neither of them was sure what to say or do, but they talked and laughed and drank, and for the first time in a long time, Alec felt hope. They fed each other, they went through two bottles of wine, they got dessert, and when they left the restaurant, they walked hand in hand. 

The night didn’t end there, and the good mood left the restaurant with them. There was a slight chill in the night air, but Alec paid it no mind, his skin flushed from the drinks and barrage of compliments Magnus had showered onto him. The walk was nice, and by the time they stumbled through the door of the loft, laughing brightly, there was an unmistakable tension in the air. 

If he was asked, Alec wouldn’t have been able to say who had taken that first step. One moment, they were just looking at each other, smiling and breathless. There was an ache in Alec’s chest, love swelling beneath his skin, and then Magnus was on him, their lips pressed in a gentle kiss. It was soft, but it was enough to leave him breathless. One kiss turned into another, and another, until they were never ending and Magnus was leading him back to the bedroom. Magnus’ hands were gentle as they traced up Alec’s sides, from his hips to his ribs, before urging him back onto the bed. His hands hesitated at the hem of Alec’s crop top, and Magnus pulled away just enough to look at him. 

“May I?” he whispered, his fingers tracing along the strip of skin between his shirt and his skirt. 

Alec’s heart was pounding. They’d had sex plenty of times before, and he always asked, but hearing Magnus ask like _that_...it all felt new again. He felt raw, almost, like an exposed nerve. By the Angel, he was nervous, actually nervous, about having sex with his fiancé, but god, he wanted it. He was breathless as he nodded, his hands coming up to cup Magnus’ face, pulling him down for a hungry kiss before Magnus was pulling away again to pull Alec’s shirt up and off, over his head. 

“Let me take care of you,” Magnus whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips as he shifted on his knees between Alec’s legs. He ran his hands over Alec’s shoulders and down his chest before carefully pressing him back. Alec wanted to protest, wanted to argue that he should be taking care of Magnus, but he felt soft lips on his neck and all he could let out was a soft moan, his head falling back and his eyes closing. He felt as if he were surrounded by Magnus, his hands roaming his exposed chest as he kissed further and further down his body. Alec wasn’t even completely undressed, and he was already breathless. Magnus was running his tongue along his skin, right above the high waist of his skirt, and he dug his hands into his hips, not hurting, just holding. 

“May I?” Magnus asked again, sounding breathless himself as he nosed at the zipper of Alec’s skirt, and he couldn’t help but let out a breathless moan. 

“Yes, Magnus, _please_ ,” he moaned. Magnus’ hands on his hips tightened just a bit, and he could hear him let out a moan of his own. 

Magnus moved carefully, undoing the clasp of his skirt before pulling down the zipper, slowly, so as to savor the moment. If it hadn’t been so long, Alec would be embarrassed by how achingly hard he was. As it was, though, all he could do was lift his hips as Magnus eased the skirt down. With his eyes closed, and Magnus’ hands off of him, it was like he was alone. He expected things to continue progressing, expected Magnus’ body over his own, but it didn’t come. After a moment, he opened his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

Magnus was staring at him. From the pearls he still wore, to the pink panties and his hard cock which strained against the fabric. There was an obvious hunger in Magnus’ eyes, and looking down, Alec could see that his slacks were tented. He could almost feel his mouth watering at the sight, struck with the urge to grip him tight and swallow him down. Magnus moved first, though. No words were spoken as he gently pushed Alec back down before mouthing at his cock through the lace panties, ignoring the cry that Alec let out. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, his hips straining against the instinct that had him wanting to push forward and buck into the wet heat. They’d just barely begun, and Alec could already feel the heat pooling at the base of his spine. He was panting, gasping for breath as he reached one hand out, pushing at Magnus’ head until he moved. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, worried, and began to sit up. “We...we don’t have to do anything, if you’d rather not.” 

Fuck. Magnus was so sweet. 

“I want to continue, Magnus,” Alec said, laughing breathlessly. “That’s why I asked you to stop, I didn’t...I’d prefer it if this didn’t end so quickly.” His cheeks were flushed; he’d blame it on the arousal, if he was asked. 

Magnus smiled, as flushed and breathless as Alec was, and for a moment, he was struck with a pang in his chest. It was one of those moments that always stood out to him, moments where he looked at his fiancé, their son, his _life_ , and he couldn’t begin to imagine how lucky he was. It was as if he could feel the love filling every inch, every cavity, and after going for so long without it, it brought tears to his eyes. He brought his hands up to cover his face, taking a shaky breath, though soon enough Magnus was pulling his hands away, looking at him with concern. 

“I just…” Alec’s voice was shaking as he spoke, and he had to stop for a moment, closing his eyes, trying to stop the tears. “I love you so much, Magnus. I do, and I...I’m sorry for how bad things got.” By the end, his voice had nearly dropped to a whisper. There was a heartbroken look in Magnus’ eyes, and he shook his head, dropping Alec’s wrists to cup his face in his hands. 

“Alexander...darling, you have nothing to apologize for,” he said, shaking his head just a little. Alec swallowed hard, closing his eyes. If he’d just spoken up, if he’d just talked to someone, if he’d just--

“Hey, no,” Magnus insisted, and the tone of his voice had Alec opening his eyes again. “You were hurting, and I...I should have pushed harder to make sure you were okay. This was something that I should have seen.” 

Alec swallowed hard, looking up at Magnus, at the way the heartache and guilt seemed to radiate from him, and he reached up, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Softer than they’d been before, still warm, still full of love and longing. Alec could feel tears falling onto his cheeks, and he knew that they weren’t his own. 

“You saw,” he whispered when he pulled away. “You saw, and...and we’re working on it. We’re going to make things better, and that’s what matters.” He looked up at Magnus, his own eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. “We are going to make things better.”

After a moment, Magnus finally smiled, just a little bit, and nodded. 

“Things will get better,” he said softly, looking at Alec for a moment before leaning in for another kiss. One became two, then three, until they were blending together and their lips never parted. The urgency was gone, but the need for contact, the need to be together, had grown until Alec was whimpering against Magnus’ lips. 

“I’ve got you, darling, don’t worry,” he whispered, shifting down from Alec’s lips, kissing down his chest until he got to his panties. He pressed a kiss to the head of his cock through the lace, and Alec whined, relaxing when he felt Magnus pull away and chuckle. Then his hands were on the waist of his panties, and Alec shifted his hips up, letting Magnus pull them down his legs, tossing them off to the side. Alec was bare, naked except for his pearls, and...and he wanted to leave them on. He couldn’t help himself, letting his legs fall open, watching as Magnus’ eyes seemed to shimmer a bit, a flash of gold coming through at the sight of Alec so wanton. Magnus snapped, and his own clothing was gone in a flash, too eager to bother undressing, too desperate with lust and love. He was kissing Alec, then, his fingers pressed against his asshole, warm and slick with lube. He rubbed carefully, not applying any pressure, not pushing in, not until Alec’s hands were tightening in his hair, shaking as he pulled back. Magnus immediately moved forward, mouthing at his deflect rune. 

“Magnus, Magnus _please_ ,” he begged, his head falling back. “Please please please, I need you, need you in me, need to feel you, need--” He cut off with a loud moan as Magnus finally, carefully, began pushing a finger into him. It had been so long, far too long, had Magnus’ fingers always been so big? It was only one so far, but it was so much, and somehow not enough. Not when he knew the end goal, not when it had been so long since he’d last had Magnus’ cock in him. Alec was begging, he knew he was, words falling from his lips, but he could feel Magnus’ cock against his hip, and he knew that it was a welcome sound. He was careful, far too careful, and it felt like ages before he moved up to two fingers. Alec’s hands clenched, pressing into Magnus’ back, pulling him closer. Magnus was kissing him everywhere he could, kissing and licking and nipping, leaving little bruises and love bites as he carefully stretched him, scissoring his fingers apart, pressing them into him. Three fingers, now, and it was good, it was so good, Magnus, please please _please_. Alec was chanting, begging mindlessly, tears burning in his eyes, and his pearls were cool against his heated skin.

And then he felt it. The blunt head of Magnus’ cock, pressing into him, and Alec’s head fell back, tears falling from his eyes, down his temples, into his hair. Magnus paused with just the tip in, holding himself over Alec on one arm, the other resting on his hip. 

“Alexander?” he breathed, his own voice shaking with the effort it took not to thrust forward, and Alec opened his eyes. They were shining, bright, and he didn’t know it, but they were brighter now than they’d been in months. 

“P-please, Magnus. I need you, I need to feel you, I-I can’t wait, please, _please_ ,” he begged, more tears spilling down his cheeks, and Magnus leaned forward, his hand moving from Alec’s hip to his cheek, his thumb wiping away tears as he kissed over his face. 

“I’m right here. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” he soothed. Alec took a deep, shaking breath, and he nodded, his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus’ neck. It felt like heaven when he began pushing in again, keeping a slow but steady pace until his hips were pressed right up against Alec’s ass. Alec felt full, stretched in a way he hadn’t been for so long, too long, far too long. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and things felt so _right_. Magnus was shaking above him, his breathing shallow as he fought the urge to move. It had been so long and Alec needed to adjust, but he lifted his leg, wrapping it around Magnus’ waist and pressing his heel into Magnus’ ass. 

“ _Please_.”

That was all it took for Magnus to start moving. Pulling out slowly and pressing back in, finding the perfect rhythm, finding the perfect angle. There was a bit of a burn as his body adjusted to the stretch, but it was perfect, it was all perfect, and there were tears rolling down his temples now, holding Magnus close. For months, they had been worlds away. They’d been in the same home, the same bed, but there was so much distance it seemed impossible to cross. But they’d crossed it, or they’d at least begun to cross it, and it was more than he could have ever hoped for. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel that familiar heat building in the base of his spine, his arms tightening around Magnus’ neck, moans and gasps being pushed out of him with every thrust of Magnus’ hips. It wasn’t until he looked up at him that he realized Magnus was crying too, his eyes bright and shining golden, and it was the sight of his eyes that sent Alec tipping over that final edge. He came with a broken cry, his cock jerking as he painted his own stomach. His body clenched, squeezing around Magnus, and it only took another thrust before he felt his hips stuttering, felt the familiar heat of Magnus finishing inside of him before he collapsed on top of Alec. They were both sweaty, panting as they lay there, pressed against each other. It wasn’t until the sweat began to cool and the cum began to dry that Magnus snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up, before carefully pulling out of Alec. 

He didn’t stay away for long, almost immediately falling onto the bed beside him and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. They basked silently in the afterglow, Magnus’ fingers tracing lightly over Alec’s back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. After having spent months in a state of constant numbness, the ache he felt through his body was more than a little pleasant, and he sighed softly, nuzzling against his throat, feeling his earrings shift as he did so. 

“Mag? Can you…?” he mumbled, lifting a hand and wiggling his fingers a bit before pointing to his jewelry. The pearls were special, they were important, and he was not sleeping in them. Magnus hummed softly, and they were gone a moment later, put back in their rightful place as he felt their blanket settle over him. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, his voice a near whisper, and he hoped that Magnus knew he wasn’t just talking about his jewelry. 

“I love you,” Magnus said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Alec smiled a bit, lifting his head just enough to press a kiss to Magnus’ throat. 

“I love you too.” 

That night, they fell asleep in each others arms, warm and safe and undoubtedly loved.


End file.
